goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Confessions of a Shopaholic
Name: Confessions of a Shopaholic Directed by: P.J. Hogan Screenplay by: Kayla Alpert Tim Firth Tracey Jackson Based on the Books by: Sophie Kinsella Produced by: Jerry Bruckheimer Executive Producers: Ron Bozman Chad Oman Mike Stenson Associate Producers: Sophie Kinsella Melissa Reid Pat Sandston Director of Photography: Jo Willems Production Designer: Kristi Zea Edited by: William Goldberg Music by: James Newton Howard Casting by: Denise Chamian Julie Schubert Art Director: Paul D. Kelly Set Decorator: Alyssa Winter Costume Designer: Pat Field Studio: Pixar Animation Studio Production Companies: Focus Features Jerry Bruckheimer Films Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Length: 105 minutes (1 hour, 45 minutes, 6 seconds) Airdate: February 13, 2009 Budget: $55 million Box Office: $108.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 1930 Confessions of a Shopaholic is a 2009 American romantic comedy film based on the first two entries in the Shopaholic series of novels by Sophie Kinsella. Directed by P.J. Hogan, the film stars Isla Fisher as the shopaholic journalist and Hugh Dancy as her boss. Also, Confessions of a Shopaholic was Pixar's 1930th film made in live action. Plot Rebecca Bloomwood is a shopping addict who lives with her best friend Suze. She works as a journalist for a gardening magazine but dreams of joining the fashion magazine Alette. On the way to an interview with Alette, she buys a green scarf. Her credit card is declined, so Rebecca goes to a hot dog stand and offers to buy all the hot dogs with a check, if the seller gives her back change in cash, saying the scarf is to be a gift for her sick aunt. This prompts a man who later turns out to be Luke Brandon to give her the $20 she needs for the scarf. When Rebecca arrives at the interview, she's told that the position has been filled internally. However, the receptionist tells her there is an open position with the magazine Successful Savings, explaining that getting a job at Successful Savings could eventually lead to a position at Alette magazine. Rebecca interviews with Luke Brandon, the editor of Successful Savings and the man who just gave her the $20. She hides her scarf outside his office, but Luke's assistant comes into the office and gives it back to her. Rebecca knows the game is up and leaves. That evening, drunk, she and Suze write letters to Alette and Successful Savings, but in her intoxicated state she mails each to the wrong magazine. Luke likes the letter she meant to send to Alette and hires her. Rather than completing a work assignment for a new column, Rebecca goes to a clothing sale. While inspecting a cashmere coat that she had just purchased, she realizes it is not 100% cashmere and she has been duped. This gives her an idea for the column, which she writes and submits to Luke. When asked if the article is to be published using her name, Rebecca is hesitant to use her real name and Luke creates the name "The Girl in the Green Scarf" and it as well as the article becomes an instant success. "The Girl in The Green Scarf" becomes a huge hit. Her articles become very popular within business groups, and even Rebecca's own parents give her the advice to read her articles. The articles are referenced in business groups in Asia, causing the Successful Savings magazine to go international. This brings lots of praise to Rebecca, from her peers in the workplace, and her friend Suze. "The Girl In The Green Scarf" becomes so popular that she is asked to attend a TV interview, and meets with the owner of Alette magazine to purchase a dress for the interview. Rebecca later returns home to renewed confrontations with her debt collector, Derek Smeath, so Suze makes her attend Shopaholics Anonymous. After one shopping spree she meets a friendly woman, Miss Korch, only to learn that she is the group leader and forces Rebecca to donate all the clothes she just bought, including a bridesmaid's dress for Suze's wedding and a dress for a TV interview. After the meeting Rebecca can't afford to buy back both dresses and buys back the interview dress, leaving the bridesmaid's dress behind. During the interview, Derek Smeath is in the audience and confronts Rebecca. Successful Savings terminates Rebecca's column after the public confrontation for bringing discredit on the magazine and believing she is a risk for not paying debts. Suze is angry when she finds out that Rebecca lost the bridesmaid dress, and Rebecca feels she let everyone down. Rebecca's father, Graham, is more sympathetic, making a remark that the United States has not fallen despite its gigantic national debt, and offers to sell his recreational vehicle to help her. Rebecca declines his offer, saying that he earned the camper through years of hard work and saving, and that she will need to tackle her debts on her own. Alette offers Rebecca a position at the magazine, but she declines. Meanwhile, Luke starts a new company, Brandon Communications. In order to earn the money to repay her debts, the members of Shopaholic Anonymous help Rebecca stage a clothes sale, which generates a lot of revenue, but not enough to retire her debts. She finally sells her green scarf when a woman bids on it for $300, making it possible for her to give all the cash to the debt collector, which she pays in pennies—to give it to him in the "most inconvenient way possible". Rebecca attends Suze's wedding after reclaiming her bridesmaid dress, and Suze forgives her. Walking past a Yves Saint Laurent window, she is tempted to buy a dress, but walks away. Rebecca then runs into Luke who returns the green scarf to her after revealing that the person who bought it at an auction was acting as his agent. Rebecca becomes romantically involved with Luke and starts working at his new company. Cast Isla Fisher as Rebecca Bloomwood Hugh Dancy as Luke Brandon Krysten Ritter as Suze Cleath-Stuart John Goodman as Graham Bloomwood Joan Cusack as Jane Bloomwood John Lithgow as Edgar West Kristin Scott Thomas as Alette Naylor Leslie Bibb as Alicia Billington Robert Stanton as Derek Smeath Lynn Redgrave as a Drunken Lady at Party Julie Hagerty as Haley Nick Cornish as Tarquin Cleath-Stuart Stephen Guarino as Allon Fred Armisen as Ryan Koenig Wendie Malick as Miss Korch Michael Panes as Russell Kristen Connolly as Luke's Agent/Woman who wins green scarf bid. Media Release *''Confessions of a Shopaholic'' is released on Blu-Ray and DVD on June 23, 2009. DVD Menu *Play *Scene Selection #Meet Rebecca Bloomwood (0:00:00-0:05:03) #The Green Scarf (0:05:03-0:09:57) #The Interview (0:09:57-0:15:31) #Bills and Tequila (0:15:31-0:22:11) #You Took a Job at a Savings Magazine? (0:22:11-0:26:38) #Asking Some Very Hard Questions (0:26:38-0:30:51) #I Will Buy These and These Alone (0:30:51-0:37:22) #Spend It Wisely (0:37:22-0:41:45) #Off to Miami (0:41:45-0:46:53) #You Speak Prada? (0:46:53-0:53:44) #Don't Come Home (0:53:44-0:59:41) #The Charity Ball (0:59:41-1:05:13) #On The Run (1:05:13-1:07:50) #Genuine Style (1:07:50-1:13:23) #TV Debut (1:13:23-1:18:29) #Rebecca's Remorse (1:18:29-1:24:14) #A Great Opportunity (1:24:14-1:30:26) #Sale of the Century (1:30:26-1:34:51) #You Kept All Your Clothes and Kept That? (1:34:51-1:40:03) #End Credits (1:40:03-1:45:06) *Bonus Features *Sneak Peeks *Set Up **English Dolby Digital **French Dolby Digital **Spanish Dolby Digital Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Full Screen) Other Languages *Confessions of a Shopaholic (Other Languages) Language Dubs *Confessions of a Shopaholic (Language Dubs) Quotes *Confessions of a Shopaholic (Quotes) Credits *Confessions of a Shopaholic (Credits) Previews *The Proposal Trailer (Coming Soon) *Blu-Ray Trailer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:2009 Films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s